


Transparency

by Dougifyouknowme12345



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Physical Disability, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dougifyouknowme12345/pseuds/Dougifyouknowme12345
Summary: Gladio and Ignis have a chat about the future.*Spoilers* for chapter 9 and onward of Final Fantasy XV.





	Transparency

“Ignis, let me help you.”

Gladio placed a hand on Ignis’ shoulder, and felt Ignis flinch at the touch. “Sorry,” he said, pulling his hand back. “No, I am sorry,” Ignis replied, his face turning towards Gladio, the scar tissue that covered his eyes shining in the firelight. “You’ve done nothing wrong… I am simply not used to being caught unawares like this.”

He held out a hand and Gladio took it, leading Ignis to a chair by the campfire. They sat down next to each other. It was a quiet night, and Noctis and Prompto were already asleep in the tent. Gladio had scouted the area for monsters before setting up the campsite, but he still felt uneasy about going to sleep. With one of them… out of commission, a surprise attack in the middle of a night could be more dangerous than usual. It had been a week since their visit to the royal tomb hidden deep in the fen lands, and although the tension in the group had dissipated slightly, there was no easy solution to the real problem that lingered.

Ignis’ injury.

With every passing day, it became more and more obvious that the damage he’d suffered during the battle in Altissia wasn’t temporary. It was likely that he'd never see again. No one wanted to say it aloud, so it simmered under the surface, darkening the mood that was already pitch black.

“Gladio…?”

“Yeah, Ignis?”

“May I ask you something about Noctis?”

“Go ahead.”

“How does he look?”

Gladio’s eyes shot over to fix on Ignis’ face. “He hasn’t changed, Iggy. Dark hair, scrawny.”

“And his face? Since Lady Lunafreya’s death he’s been somber. I can imagine he hasn’t been smiling lately.”

“No, but… it’s been… difficult. And he was never the sunniest prince ever.”

Ignis tilted his face towards Gladio, and his closed lids seemed to stare right into Gladio’s eyes. “You will watch him, won’t you?”

“It’s my job.”

“Gladio…”

“Don’t, Ignis. Please.”

“Gladio, listen to me. We’ve both been there for Noctis since he was a child, and Prompto is his closest friend. He has people who care for him and will protect him. But it was always my duty to be his retainer. This duty has always been fulfilling, and I could never have chosen a better path. But I can no longer watch over him.”

“You – you can, Iggy –“

“Wait, please. I will never leave his side, no matter my condition. But I need to know that you will have his back when I cannot. I know that you do already, as does Prompto. All I need is your word that you will watch over him.”

Gladio rubbed his head in his hands. “Ignis… you have my word.”

Ignis smiled at the ground. “Thank you. I believe I will sleep now; we must be well rested for tomorrow.”

He stood up and Gladio stood with him. He helped the man get to the tent before letting go of his arm.

“I’m gonna stay up a bit,” Gladio said, “Sleep well.” Ignis nodded before ducking into the tent.

Gladio set himself back into his folding chair and closed his eyes. He felt drained, like he’d just fought off a pack of dual-horns. Everything Ignis said was true, but it hurt to admit it. They were supposed to be prepared for injury and death in the line of duty, but seeing one of your friends like this… It was hard to remain stoic. Gladio reached up to rub his tired eyes and was surprised to feel they were wet. He wiped the sudden tears away angrily. He couldn’t cry, it wasn’t his job to cry. He had to be the strong one. He had to look after the prince, and Prompto, both of whom were still just kids. Ignis needed him to be strong. He looked over at the tent and thought about the three people sleeping inside. They were three of the most important people in his life. He stood up and walked over to it, his mind set.

No matter what he had to do, he would protect them. And he would watch over them, all of them. Until the end.


End file.
